The War Room
Well, firstly, let's start this off with a big hello from the regulars and mods of the War Room. Welcome to The War Room Wiki Page. Secondly... MENU! The War Room Wiki free to join us! the war room is a room owned by ririri321. he is never online. so this room needs a new room owner. (Can I has ownership?--Frecklez) this room is chatty a lot. a lot of roleplaying goes on here. a lot of arguements go on here too. its a great room to visit. The Ages of the War Room The before- The before age: An age of peace; when nobody trolled. Kong had only been up for a year. Mods were never -''' NEVER''' - needed. It was an excellent time, late '07.Rest in peace. The Before Age: An age of craziness where the one known as the super troll lived in, a time of role-playing and joy. Not perfect, but still great. R.I.P Before Age The Golden Age: The greatest time of the War Room, where the 5 Lords of War originated and barely any trolls were in the room. Because of that, mods were rarely needed R.I.P-I would have wrote more about it but I wasn't there dangit -Inkspots..I was there. It was a time of happiness and joy, we all lived in peace. Trolling was at a minimum. Not much more can be said, we were happy, we were peaceful. Farewell to you Golden Age, You shall, now and forevermore, be missed. -Rose_dude I was there, too... great time. Just.. perfect. -7sMyLuckyNumber The Troll Age: Pretty much now, when mods are almost always needed, god help us all. GTFO troll age. The 5 Lords of War rose_dude: Awesome guy. I'm in fear he might leave kong; let's pray that he doesn't. Why are you in fear, I shall always be here. Hello, I am Rose, Lord of War of the East. -Rose_dude Poetic4death: A good person, but I think she's left Kong. Let us hope that she returns. "I'm not a good person...well you can argue that all you want...I know what I am...and I am what I am...well hell...whatever..but I didn't leave per se...but might as well."-Poetic4death love ya to friend :D i hope u start coming on more -rawrimadinosaur10 no one agrees with me anymore hope that changes -inkspots "SEE! I didn't leave...just been busy! TOTALLY different..still tho I'm not a good person. I never have been and never will be. Love me or hate me..either way...I don't care. You can't change me. LOVES BOBBY'S DICK!!!! Draconas12: '''Quiet but powerful man. scares the hell out of me -inkspots Lol, why? He is actually really nice :P-rawrimadinosaur0 Still scares me. -inkspots xD weirdo - rawrimadinosaur0 Joey's amazing..not scary sheesh! - poetic4death i would do him '''frecklez: '''Fun person, seems to be the only one who can get draconas12 out of his silence shell. Frecklez!! the amazing one!! - poetic4death ALSO she is a leprechaun! OHAI. I lurve you all. =D well, mostly. ----Frecklez i like to lick her in certain places ;D '''steph884: I heard it myself, she said she left Kong, because graveyard890 (ex regular) cheated on her. So, this place is to be taken for whoever has been here long enough; and yes, she told me she left kong. We all (well a chosen few of us..) hope you come back Steph -poetic4death Silentwolf123: (Ex-lord) One of the greatest of us all, he shall be missed, we hope you return my friend, we still await an end to the Age of trolls. -Rose_dude Hallowers: (Ex-lord) Another great, She has left us because of the loss of Silentwolf, We miss you Hallowers. You shall never be forgotten... Please come back to us. -Rose_dude Hallowers.. for those of us who can remember her.. she was awesome. -7sMyLuckyNumber Regulars Sniperwolf777: ATTENTION WHORE.(Its true. I probably am)He is an Anti-Roleplaying JERK. Well, he doesn't like anyone. So don't talk to him . Cutie I DO. Haha, he's fun to talk to! I luff you Sniper. :)-> Not me. ;) (Note from sniper: Fuck your upside down smileyfaces.) is a bad boy who needs to be punished ;D S From sniper himself, All shall bless his holy name: '''Its great you all love me enough to add things. But if this keeps up i'm getting my own page. '''themeeper: Nice girl. a lot of potential. been kind of sad lately. Let's hope that changes. SHE IS AN ATTENTION WHORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( I wanted to write that. Dont read my thoughts.) bitch should shut up rose_dude: Lord of War and all-around awesome dude. i want to know how those petals come out of nowhere -inkspots .....Um, I think they come from magic. -Rose_dude shadow101199: Nice guy, always stealing peoples' souls. =P chocolatelover23: Nice girl. Ice goddess; really good one at that. RAWRimadinosaur10: '''Bipolar, but she's nice more than depressed. HALLELUJAH lol, because I'm awesome like that xD Rawr! - rawrimadinosaur "Again.. another great person ^^ loves ya marina! Platonically of course"-poetic4death '''inkspots: Can be annoying at times. Really enjoys kissing up to the ladies, but instead of doing anything, he just jumps into arguments with the girls and says, "Leave GIRL NAME HERE alone..." Sucks female dick 24/7 deathsmainman21:'''josh..or to the limited few..joshy. has quit kong now "One of the greatest people ever" -poetic4death '''godofalltacoz: sally < he is amazing > uber sexy H Obliverate: Messes with people's names. Very honest person. Interesting to listen to. Is now a regular. Cutie10101: Um..The awsomeist chatter in teh WR. Best friends:ACIREMARIE<3 SynysterDeath(Bambi) Sniper(Sex Slave (; )And Badboys2 (Bestistfriendeverontehwholegame) <3 Note: Whore Cocktease until further Notice. SUGARCOOKIEGAL SHOULD GO DIE A PAINFUL DEATH tastymeat: I write poetry and love to share it with my friends on the war room, My name is Alex. Rose is in fact lord of the war room, until he gets a play published, then he owes me back stage passes. XoronXX:'''Loves Cookies! Sorta...Different, Nooby sometimes. Makes no sense and is kinda of a loner ^.^. Names Joey. Alsoooo, don't tell Drac I allowed a dog to piss on his tree... '''shan14den: Nice girl that likes to keep the place calm. Believes Shannon is a popular name, even after being proven wrong. Twice. Will hug anyone that looks at her profile. ??? SynysterDeath: Think of him as you wish. Some call him nice. Others call him awesome. But he thinks otherwise. Is actaully a really cool guy once you get to know him. He is pretty f'n badass.' ' "He's Jason. That's why I love him.... That's why we all love him. You must admit. It would not be the same without his humor. Or him... <3 :P . Past his hard shell. he is a great friend. who should know that." ~ Anonymous "Jason, Jason, Jason, you, my dear, ARE amazing...and yet you don't see it...let's just hope that one day you will...until then you will always be amazing to me. :)" ~ poetic4death bwas10: A nice guy that is usually PMing. AcireMarie:'''a stupid skank who should go die in a deep dark hole Trolls '''Super-trolls: Godisback (aka Supertroll, our original and beloved troll--frecklez edit) Regular trolls: HAMMER Random trolls: HAMMER and the rest of the troll-crowd. Other things This page has been cleaned up by 7sMyLuckyNumber. Keep it clean, guys, its TWR and we're AWESOME. So if you wanna help... keep it clean. :] I wants to keep it clean! I pledge to continue doing so!---Frecklez GRAVEYARD890 IS AN EX REGULAR THAT EVERYONE HATES EVERYONE HATES HIM BECAUSE HE CHEATED ON STEPH